


Clooney

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Dog(s), Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene with Morgan, Reid and Clooney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clooney

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“Derek!” Spencer shrieked from the living room. “He’s doing it again!”

Derek smiled and rushed out of the kitchen. “Clooney!”

The dog had pinned Spencer down on the carpet and was licking his face while waging his tail. When he heard his owner’s voice, he obediently let Spencer go and trotted over to him.

“I know you just want to play but you probably weigh more than he does,” Derek told Clooney, as Spencer sat up. He then knelt down next to his boyfriend. “You alright?”

Spencer smiled. “Yeah, I’m getting used to it.”

Derek kissed him lightly on the lips. “At least he stopped barking at you.”


End file.
